Mein Bruder im Keller
by PrussianOverlord
Summary: "My Brother's Basement" The end of World War II, Prussia is no longer a nation but is thankfully still immortal like one. He now has to stay with his little brother unti he can get back onto his feet. Decades pass with the two messing with the rest of the G8, stepping on the wrong foot of a certain Nordic, and pissing off an already grouchy Italian. Sorry for the crappy summary :
1. The Fall of Prussia

Prussia had always kept a close eye on his little brother, Germany. They were after all, the only members of their family that were left on this earth. There were many times though, that the elder had to rely on the younger. The Franco-Prussian War was a hard time that even after winning, Prussia had to stay with Germany for awhile so he could get back onto his feet. Prussia saw it as an opportunity to make sure his brother was safe. Germany just saw it as _älteren Bruder _being a _dummkopf._ Prussia was proud of his little "West" and how big and strong he had become; He was getting to be a regular empire, that is, until the World Wars, when Prussia knew his brother had bitten off more than he could chew and it was all thanks to a certain _Herr Mustache..._

_The time was World War II..._

Prussia stationed a look-out tower at his home, looking to the west for any signs of his brother in possible distress. There was nothing for Prussia to be looking out at, for the night was silent, save for the occasionally rumble of a bomb going off to the south. The days and nights have been like this since th ebeginning of the war. Silent. The albino didn't like getting involved, for he knew how tough the enemies were. Every now and again he would help his brother in a blitzkrieg, but that was it.

Now Germany had been able to take care of himself for a while with the help of his own allies, Italy and Japan, but Prussia feared the worst when things started to really get out of hand. First was the day in late 1943 when Italy declared war on his old friend; next was the destruction of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Prussia knew the battle was over for his little brother, but he was also sure that the Allies would come after him as well. It wasn't long before his prediction came to fruition.

From Prussia's look-out, a flurry of bullets rained just above his head. He ducked down and hid behind steel barriers. Below him erupted several hand-grenades, and his little tower began to cave-in. He crashed to the first floor, but he didn't stay there for long. He got up as soon as he could and ran towards the direction that the bullets from earlier had been fired in. On the way, he found one of his flags. He grabbed it and took off again just before a support beam collapsed. All around him, the house was being destroyed, and fires were quickly spreading behind him.

Prussia finally made it to an exit, but to his dismay, he was out of the house and in the courtyard, which was surrounded by the concrete walls of the building. Across the way and to his flanks were flames exploding through windows and doors. He walked sorrowfully to the small fountain at the center of the court. He sat on the edge and watched as the home he had built with his other brothers fell before him; the only bit of his past not destroyed was the flag he grasped tightly in his hands.

As the fires burned down, a familiar voice called out.

"It's over, you barmy git. You and your brother are through." Prussia soon saw the commander of the voice saunter through the smoke. Behind him were the other members of the Allies. None of them had weapons, for now.

Prussia noticed this and thought he may just have a chance. Behind him, though it was now a pile of rubble was an old clock tower; inside it was stashed several machine guns and other sorts of artillery for emergencies.

Britain began to speak again. "Yes, we are unarmed. It's only because we believe that we **don't** need to take you out, just take you in as a P.O.W. It wouldn't matter if you tried to fight back, there's five of us, and only one of you. SO what do you say?"

Prussia just looked back at them, a scowl on his face. Without warning, he jumped up, and made a mad dash to the old tower. He turned around once to look back at his doomed enemies, but as soon as he did, something pierced through his chest. He was shot backwards into tower wall. What now stuck out of Prussia's chest was something very familiar to him; a rusty lead pipe with a faucet at the other end.

The once great country laughed, though he knew what he was about to say was wrong. "You think you can kill me? I am ze von und only Prussia! I'm too awesome to die or be made someone's slave." Russia walked over and pulled his prized weapon from the body of his enemy.

"Oh, shut up," the larger country growled. "And besides, didn't you use to be Poland's bitch?" Prussia was stunned, but what Russia said, of course, was true. He bowed his head in shame, failure surging through him. The Allies, being done with him, started to walk away.

"_Bitte, töten nicht mein Bruder_." France was taken aback by this. He had heard these words uttered before. He stopped and turned to look at his old friend. His allies stopped as well.

"It wasn't West's fault. He never wanted war. His boss was just a _verrückter_!" Blood dripped down Prussia chin and tears down his cheeks. "Please, that nut is dead now, he killed himself! My brother won't fight anymore! I swear to it! Don't kill him!"

"Alright, we will." Prussia gasped and looked up at America. The usually rude and loud country was now solemn, thinking of his own little brother, Canada, and what he would do if they were in the same situation. He was not alone, for France and China also had younger brothers of their own that they would always want to protect. As for Russia and Britain, well, they _were_ younger brothers.

"I can't say show him the same mercy if he starts another fight." America, bowing his head, walked away and didn't look back.

The Great Prussia, at this point, had only one regret: not being able to say good-bye to Germany. He wasn't going to try to hold on; there was no point to it. He may have been a country, but 1) he had lost a lot of blood and 2) it was the end of the war and he lost; he had basically just been conquered and destroyed.

He was about to close his eyes and sleep for eternity when he heard someone walking through the rubble. He sat up, alert and looking for the interloper. To his right, he caught a glimpse of blond, shaggy hair. Knowing what this creep was up to, Prussia decided that he would try to stay alive, at least until Germany showed up to inspect the carnage, or until Britain left.


	2. Is There a Doctor in the House!

**Yes, I know, I forgot translations in that last chapter, I definetly won't forget this time :D This is my first fanfiction, so please don't kill me for anything in this story.**

It was now morning. No birds were chirping save for the worried Gilbird, who had only shown up just before dawn (he was on vacation, not wanting to witness anymore war related stuff-to late for that I guess). Britain was still there, waiting patiently for his prey to arrive. It didn't take long, for Prussia soon heard the loud engine of his little brother's Kübelwagen, then the sound of a car door opening and slamming shut again.

Germany appeared over the horizon of the wreckage, as expected, and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his dying brother. Prussia noticed him immediately and swiftly devised a plan to save West.

"_Zögern Sie nicht näher kommen! Falls du dies tust, wirst du sterben! __Großbritannien ist hier, und er wird euch einen Hinterhalt! Geh nach Hause! _(Don't come any closer! If you do, you will die! Britain is here, and he is going to ambush you! GO HOME!)" Prussia only hoped that his brother listened and that Britain didn't understand a word he said.

Germany didn't listen at all, and-shouting "_Nein_!" loudly-ran to his brother's side. Now we all know that this studdly blond isn't one for crying, but when it came to his last living brother (that he knew about), he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms tightly around the bloodied albino, tears falling down his cheeks in streams.

"Vat happened?" Prussia sighed.

"Well, I know vat's GOING to happen to us thanks to your disobedience."

At that precise moment, the ex-pirate stole away from his hiding place and pulled out a Webley handgun. Pointing it at the Germans, Britain began to laugh menacingly.

"You know, I don't what those others were thinking, promising to let you two go for your crimes, but at least now, the world will be rid of both of you." Britain cocked his gun.

Germany bowed his head sorrowfully and whispered, cracks in his voice, "Sorry. I never wanted you to get involved in this whole mess, and I especially didn't want you to get hurt, or die."

Prussia sighed and patted his brother's head. "It's okay. It's was never your fault, West." He saw Britain's finger begin to tighten on the trigger of his gun and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

It never came. Instead, a loud thud rained down upon Prussia's eardrums. He opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw: Britain was lying on the ground unconscious with Japan standing over him. The small island nation picked up Britain's gun and chucked it into the rubble.

"Are you two okay?" Prussia just sat there, mouth gaping open. Germany looked up and was also taken aback by this turn of events. It took a little bit of time before they could actually process what just happened. When Germany did, he didn't think, but acted.

He picked up his brother and quickly carried him to the military jeep, ordering Japan to get in and take the wheel, all the while Prussia cursing at him and telling him to put 'His Awesomeness' down. Germany did, but in the back seat of the Kübelwagen.

Prussia was joined by his brother, who was acting so frantic about keeping pressure on his chest wound, which was still bleeding. The blond began telling his friend in the front seat to floor it and take them straight to a hospital.

Prussia elbowed him in the side and shouted, "I DO NOT NEED A GOTT VERDAMMTE DOCTOR! I'M A COUNTRY! If you want me to live so much, all I need to do is will it!"

Germany shook his head sadly. "The only reason I'm so worried about you is because of this." He held up a map of the Northern part of Europe. Prussia was slowing fading, Poland and some of Germany taking its place on the map.

Crimson eyes opened wide with shock, looking from the map up to the blond holding it. He began to laugh nervously as he remembered something that happened to Poland once.

"D-don't worry, okay? The same thing happened to Poland once! He became a country again. West?" None of this information helped the German. Instead he looked mortified.

"Did you just compare yourself to Poland?" Neither of them had time to discuss this...wrong-ness; they had arrived at the hospital. Japan hopped out of the jeep, ready to help with anything.

As Germany helped his brother out of the car, he instructed his friend to inform doctors of what had happened, also wanting him to use their human names. He was about to pick Prussia up again when his hands were slapped away.

"I got stabbed in the chest with a pipe! My legs are not broken!" growled the albino. He climbed out of the vehicle on his own, glaring at his brother the whole time. However, the second his feet hit the ground, all his balance was lost and he ended up falling into his brother's arms. Prussia only rolled his crimson eyes as he was helped into the small hospice.

A doctor waited for them inside, Japan standing by. Some nurses and the doctor rushed to Prussia's side, putting him on a stretcher then wheeling him out of the lobby. Germany and Japan followed, but were immediately confronted by a nurse.

"Where do you two think you're going?" she said, her face contorted to a scowl.

"That is my brother there, I must be with him," explained Germany. "Let me see some I.D. I can't you in the E.R. if you're not really related to Herr Beilschmidt."

Germany was frantic as he whipped out a card. He also began to explain his friend next to him. "This is Kiku Honda, my brother-in-law." He instantly received a peculiar look from the Asian.

The nurse rolled her eyes and gave Germany back his I.D. "Okay, Herr Beilschmidt, Herr Honda, please follow me."

Hmm, I think that's what I'm going to start calling Japan now... Herr Honda... Okay, on with the story!

They were lead to a diminutive waiting room near the E.R., the obviously miffed nurse stalking back off to the lobby.

Germany didn't sit down; his nerves would not let him. Instead, he was pacing, the worry he felt for his brother not leaving him what-so-ever.

Japan, being the mood-reader that he was, sensed his friend's distress and walked up to him. He noticed how much bigger the German was compared to him and realized that he did _not_ want to say the wrong thing to this country, especially in the traumatized state he was in.

"Mr. Germany, worrying will not help, your brother wi-"

"SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING WON'T HELP EITHER!" Japan had never seen his friend act so childish and afraid. He had also never seen the man standing before him _cry._ Yes, Germany was actually crying. _Please don't kill me!_

"Mr. Germany, prease,"

"No, Japan. East is my last living relative. He's been in my life since I was a child and he-he raised me! He made me what I am today!" The tears came down harder as he continued. "He and I have always been bickering over something, but that's what brothers do. I don't think I could go on knowing that he was dead." This was his breaking point.

Germany fell to his knees, crying out loudly, not caring who heard. Japan joined him (not in the crying), wrapping both of his arms around his frayed comrade, trying his best to comfort him.

They stayed this way for awhile until Germany's crying subsided, turning into quiet sobs. Eventually there was silence, as he had fallen asleep, the exhausting events of that day and the war itself finally catching up to him. Japan did his best to get his friend into a nearby chair, then sat down himself and went to sleep as well.

**-3-~ whew, that was a long chapter. Okay, so Germany got a little out of character, well how do we know that was OOC. We've never seen him in a situation like this! Who knows?  
YAY! Onto the next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I am horribly sorry folks for all the update waits, and I am also sorry for this bit of news. I am eventually taking down all stories and revising them. Of course I am keeping the old until the new versions are finished. I have had such wonderful feedback on all my stories and I'd just like to make them all better. I'm a very self-critical writer who strives to better and all my stories are crap because usually I'll write and write and then update without revising.

_Mein Bruder im Keller_ is the big one that needs revising, everytime I read it, I die a little inside. Its pretty much the same with _The World We Live In,_ which need some serious revision as well. I'm fond of _A Turk and a German_ but I just fell the chapters could be longer.

There won't be very large changes to the stories; there are going to be more details added to stuff that's already happened, and with _The World We Live In,_ I have no idea what goes on in a steel factory, so I'm changing Dee's job, but he's still an engineer of some kind and Roma is his higher-up. I am so keeping loud-mouthed angry Switzerland :D Angry midgets are always fun

_Mein Bruder im Keller _has details that I need to change because quite frankly I don't know much about the actual history of Prussia and what went down in the World Wars.

_A Turk and a German..._ It just really needs more details and longer chapters. And that includes a longer scene in the club at the beginning. Turkey and Spain were supposed to say more and Prussia was supposed to act more dramatic, but I suck at writing so... This is why I prefer drawing to writing.

Anyways, if anyone would like to help me with ideas or changes, all criticism is welcome; just don't you know bite my head off or something :) I will do my best to finish everything as quick as possible, but that'll be a true feat as I now have my junior year of high school to worry about... And I'm the biggest procrastinator in the world.

Well, see you awesome people later... off to finish a big Spanish project due Tuesday ^_^ Tee-Hee


End file.
